


Mumbles

by supafroot



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Confessions, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28818384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supafroot/pseuds/supafroot
Summary: Sonic has a strange habit, one that used to drive Shadow insane. Sonic mumbles. Often
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 18
Kudos: 105





	Mumbles

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure how to tag this since I'm on mobile, so sorry about that!

Sonic has a strange habit, one that used to drive Shadow insane. Sonic mumbles. Often.

It's normally after he's been miffed, or when his temperature flares. Sonic will mumble everything from profanities to rude jokes under his breath. But thats what makes their current situation so interesting. Suddenly Sonic's mumbling is... different.

It starts out innocent.

The first time it happens is after a race. The two hedgehogs had raced from Tails' house to Vanilla's, with Shadow being the winner. Shadow bends over to pick up a stray flower, planning to offer it to Cream. Stepping up to Vanilla's door, Shadow hears Sonic mumble, “Hot damn.”

It's strange, and Shadow turns to the hero just to see him smiling as if nothing had happened. So Shadow lets it go. Well, he tries to. The moment sticks in his mind for some reason, popping up at the most inconvenient times.

What in the world was Sonic referring to?

After some time it happens again. The two of them are out at lunch, eating chili dogs in the park. They finish their meal and after letting their food settle they agree to race. It's their usual routine.

Shadow begins to stretch, making sure his legs are ready for what he's about to put them through. It's then that he hears Sonic mumble again.

“Sweet chaos.”

Shadow raises an eyeridge and turns to face Sonic. The hedgehog offers him a smile, but that's it. There's no indication that he said anything at all, but Shadow knows what he heard. His hearing is far superior than most, afterall.

During their race Shadow can't help but wonder if _he's_ the reason Sonic seems to be saying these things. For what else can it be? And if it is him, the implications of that leave him thrilled. Shadow's attraction to Sonic is a secret to all but his team, but he'd be willing to risk it all for a chance with the hedgehog.

Shadow's so distracted by these thoughts that he loses the race a few seconds, a noticeable stall.

“You good, Shadow? I mopped the floor with ya that time!”

Shadow merely grunts, waving Sonic off. They part ways and on the walk home Shadow comes up with a plan to see if his theory is correct.

His plan comes into play a few days later.

The two of them are exploring the jungle, chasing a lead on Eggman. The doctor has been inactive lately, but that normally isn't a good sign. The quiet before the storm, so to speak. The two of them come across a bot, seemingly crushed by the boulder on it.

“Oh man! I'd love to get this thing back to Tails so he could check it out, but he can't do much with a partial bot. We'd need most of it, at least.” Sonic places his hand on his chin and taps his foot, thinking of the best way to get the rest of the bot.

Shadow decides he'll kill two birds with one stone. He'll lift the boulder, solving their retrieval problem and hopefully impressing Sonic enough that he mumbles something else.

Shadow stretches his arms before nudging Sonic to the side, out of his way. He squats down and grabs the boulder the best he can, then lifts it with ease. In a second it's tossed to the side as it were nothing more than a wad of paper.

“Holy shit, that's hot.”

Shadow hears the quiet statement and it makes him smile wide. So Sonic _is_ talking about him. It's an exciting discovery, and it takes much effort to school his features before he turns back to Sonic.

“Thanks, Shadow! That was awesome!” Sonic gathers the shattered pieces of the bot the best he can and places them into the bag he brought along.

“Not a problem, hedgehog.”

The two continue their scope of the jungle, but all Shadow can think of is what Sonic said. It rings in his mind, making his confidence soar. When they part ways Shadow vows to listen to Sonic closely, to not miss a single word that tumbles from those lips.

It happens again and again. Shadow does something - usually to show off at this point - and Sonic mumbles some sort of longing statement. So far he's whispered innocent things like "dear chaos" to more risqué things like "what I wouldn't give for a piece of that." Each statement makes Shadow swell with pride.

The interactions between the two change as well. Shadow puts more effort into flirting and making sure that Sonic feels special, though he dances around asking Sonic out. He wants to wait for Sonic to do the honors, for the wild and free hero to decide when he's ready to tie himself to someone else. Sonic seems to like the attention, as he is more cheery and playful around Shadow. Shadow didn't think such a thing was possible.

It's when they're at a party that Shadow finally loses his composure.

Sonic's gang of friends is throwing a birthday party for Silver at Sonic's home. It's his 21st, so naturally everyone is ready to get him plastered. The party is in full swing and sure enough, Silver is already stumbling and slurring his words. Sonic follows him closely, a smile on his face.

“Can you believe that he's never drank before?” Sonic asks Shadow. The two of them are standing in the kitchen while Silver talks with Blaze and Whisper in the hallway. “Silver is such a stickler for the rules sometimes.” Sonic chuckles and brings his drink to his lips.

“And what's your poison?” Shadow asks.

“Oh this? It's just juice.” Sonic frowns. “Someone had to be the designated sober friend and I drew the shortest straw.”

Shadow raises an eyeridge but says nothing more. He had expected Sonic to be wasted by the end of the night, but it'll be nice to not be the only sober person here. Not being able to get drunk can be so unfair at times.

Silver begins to wander and Sonic bids Shadow a quick goodbye. Shadow watches the hero leave with longing.

“So are you and Blue finally gonna make things official tonight?” Rouge sneaks up behind Shadow and speaks in his ear.

Shadow's ear flicks, but other than that he is unmoving. “If he wants that.”

“Oh?” Rouge steps around him until she's standing before him. “I think we both know what he wants.”

Rouge has very good hearing as well, and had noticed Sonic's mumbling before Shadow. She wasn't surprised one bit when Shadow had confided to her about it. She's well aware of their situation and teases Shadow about it to no end.

Shadow crosses his arms. “I just have to be patient. I'll wait for him to be ready.” Little does he know that it's much easier said than done.

Rouge places a hand on her hips, head shaking. “I wouldn't be able to do that. So kudos to you, I guess.” She turns her heel, hips swaying as she walks away. “I've got a party to attend to. See you later, Sunshine.”

Shadow wanders to the living room after she leaves. There's dancing and games, but he doesn't take part. He leans on the wall watches, wondering where Sonic is. Eventually, the blue hedgehog on his mind strolls in, following Silver.

When their eyes meet, there's something there. Maybe it's the heat of all the bodies, or the bumping of the music. Maybe it's just that they've both been hoping for more. Whatever it is, it makes Shadow feel tingly and less patient.

“Just take me already,” Sonic mumbles. Shadow can hardly hear it, with how loud the music is.

He crosses the room, watching Sonic closely as he does so. Sonic's eyes never leave his as pretty lips form more words.

“ _Fuck_. Fuck me, _please_.”

Shadow smirks, sharp and hungry. He can deliver on that. Waiting be damned.

He stops right in front Sonic, not missing how the hedgehog sighs at the sight of him. Shadow considers not saying anything, to leave things be as he has. But something, something impatient and chaotic, drives him to make things known.

Shadow leans in close, lips brushing against a charming blue ear. “You know I can hear you, right?”

He hears Sonic suck in a breath in surprise, before he hears “ _What_?”

Before he can blink, Shadow is dragged upstairs and to Sonic's bedroom. He's tossed on the bed, back meeting plush softness. Shadow sits up slowly, watching Sonic.

Sonic is standing in front of the door, back to it. He's panting, ears red and face embarrassed. “What did you hear?”

Shadow tries not to smile at Sonic's expense. He'd likely not want to hear it, but the hedgehog is adorable. “I've heard enough.”

“Don't beat around the bush!” Sonic's voice is shrill. “What. Did. You. Hear?”

“You want me to fuck you. Believe me, that's what I need too.”

Sonic starts and then just _stares_. “Excuse me?”

Shadow opens his mouth to repeat himself, but Sonic holds up a hand to stop him. “There's _a lot_ to unpack here, but lets start with this - how much have you heard?”

“A lot, I suppose. I first noticed you were doing it a few weeks ago.”

“ _Weeks_? You've known I'm into you for _weeks_ and you didn't say anything?”

Shadow shrugs. “I wanted you to make the first move. I didn't want to scare you off.”

Sonic groans and covers his face with his hands. “Scare me off? Chaos, Shadow! We could have been waiting ages if you left it up to me!” He peeks through his fingers, audibly gulping.

“How long have you wanted me?”

Shadow smiles softly. “Longer than a few weeks.”

Sonic removes his hands and smiles small. “Good to know.” He straightens out, walking towards Shadow with purpose, eyeridge furrowed and determined. “So you want me to make the first move? Here you go.”

And then he's grabbing Shadow by the shoulders and swooping in for a kiss. It's light, tender. Shadow closes his eyes and sighs into it, glad to finally have Sonic's lips on his.

Sonic pulls away with a grin, emerald eyes alight. “Though you've probably already guessed, I like you. A lot.”

“The feeling is mutual.” Shadow pauses. That isn't much of a confession, so he tacks on “I adore you.”

Sonic smiles and sits beside Shadow on the bed, hand resting on a striped thigh. “Maybe we can go out sometime? On a real date?”

Shadow grabs Sonic's hand and kisses the back of it. “I'd like that.”

Sonic's ears flick and his tail wags. “Awesome.”

Sonic scoots closer, making Shadow's heart beat faster. “Well...” He grabs Shadow's hand and brings it to his chest, “You heard me earlier. Since I asked nicely, can I have you?”

Shadow groans and pulls Sonic in for a rough kiss. The hero squeaks before kissing back eagerly, lips parting and tongue exploring. Shadow takes it all in stride. He pulls Sonic closer, hands coming to rest on the hedgehog's lower back. One hand makes a toy of Sonic's tail, and it has Sonic a moaning mess.

Shadow moves from Sonic's lips to his neck, pressing feather light kisses on the pristine column. Sonic pushes Shadow's shoulder, urging him to lay down. Shadow does so, and Sonic climbs on top of him, straddling striped thighs. Sonic leans in with a sigh, lips coming to Shadow's once more. One of his hands roams down Shadow's side, headed south before coming to his-

A knock at the door stops them.

“Hey, Sonic! You in there?” Blaze's voice is slurred and has Shadow more than a little surprised. It looked like she was pacing herself better than that. “Silver is looking for you, he said he feels sick.”

“Shit!” Sonic whispers. He scrambles up from over Shadow and runs his hands through his quills, making himself presentable. He turns to Shadow, face annoyed. “I'm sorry, Silver probably needs someone to hold his quills back while he gets it all out. I promised I'd watch him, so.”

Shadow nods, and waves Sonic off. “It's no problem, I understand. Til next time.”

Sonic grins. “Til next time. I'll see you tomorrow?” He sounds hopeful and Shadow cannot deny him.

“Tomorrow. My place.”

Sonic nods with a grin. Shadow stands to leave, not wanting Blaze to see him with Sonic in the room. He doesn't want word of them getting together to be spread at some party by a bunch of drunks. But before he leaves, he has to tell Sonic something.

“Word to the wise, I'd be careful what you mutter around Rouge. She noticed before I did.”

“She _what_? Oh gods _no_.”

Shadow laughs at Sonic's mortified expression. He kisses Sonic on the forehead and then he chaos controls away, to the patio outside. He steps inside to bid farewell to the rest of the party before heading home.

Shadow decides to run there, a spring in his step. Who knew such a strange habit would be so rewarding? He decides the next thing he does isn't to have Sonic mumble, but to have him scream.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I've been posting a lot lately. Idk what's going on either, but we're gonna ride this wave of creativity. Here's to hoping I don't wipeout lol  
> If you want, you can find me on Tumblr as supafrootee! What is it that the kids say nowadays? I'm friend shaped  
> As usual, please let me know what you think! Hope you all are staying safe and healthy, and may you have a wonderful day!


End file.
